Alternates
by Hiroko-ka
Summary: This is basically a series of one-shots, not all directly linked, mostly focusing on Arche and Chester. Tho, others will sometimes get the spotlight . The inevitable bickering is always there, as is their real reasons behind it. Rated T just in case.
1. An emotional? reunion!

Ok, more than anything this is a romance/comedy/drama with a bit of a parody going with it, I guess ^^; Anywayz, yes, I like Tales of Phantasia. I preferred Symphonia, but this was still good. Ive played the GBA version of ToP and have seen several scenes translated by DeJap (Did Arche really say "Shut up and kiss me" to Chester??? O.o). Anyway, yes, so...this'll just be a bunch of random one-shots, focused on Arche and Chester, and sometimes the others. Really it should just be a whole fanfic, but I see them as one-shots simply 'cuz they dont really follow events as such, and only have the same setting and basic situation in common. I really just wanted to write about their feelings, considering the situation (Arche is a half-elf, which means very long life...and Chester is human...) As well as that, there are a lot of different versions of Phantasia...I kinda see them as different universes ('cept the SNES and GBA ver. ^^; ) So I s'pose it'll take place after certain events that happened in different versions. The GBA/SNES ver, the PSX ver (I believe it was all re-scripted...), Tales of Fandom: Arche, the apple gumi (Youtube: Apple Gumi, its Zelos-sama and Jade interviewing the ToP cast.), and of course the anime. So, yeah, enjoy! ^_^

This takes place after the GBA/SNES ver. and after the mini-game "Lets go Arche!"

"We're finally back together~" Arche said happily, swinging on her broom. After her odd event with the fortune teller, the time machine had worked, so Arche and Suzu had gone back to see Cless, Mint and Chester. They'd found them sitting round a campfire in the ruins of Toltus - just like in Arche's dream. She and Suzu had sat down with them, 'Now if only the rest of that dream would happen...' she thought gleefully, glancing quickly at Chester, and then away,

"Yes, well, except for Kl..." Mint began. Cless looked over at her,

"Yeah...but, I know he's doing ok..." Arche nodded,

"I agree...And at least we can see each other again!" Mint looked thoughtful,

"But...what would happen if we ran into your future self, here, Arche?" Arche stopped swinging,

"Um..."

"I doubt anything would happen." Suzu said quietly,

"How do you know?" Arche asked her, surprised. Suzu must've known the least out of the heroes about time travelling!

"Well, think about it. We dont know what the future entails. I never thought I'd see you again, yet here I am. How do we know Arche will be here in the future? She might somehow manage to stay in this time, so that'd be that future self. Or she might even die-." Arche had flown down and put a hand over Suzu's mouth,

"Hey! We get the picture! Stop being confusing.." Everyone else had a sweat drop above their head. Arche let go and sighed, getting off her broom and sitting besides Suzu,

"I s'pose all ninja are s'pose to be this insightful too, huh?" Everyone laughed, except for Arche, who sighed, and Suzu, who seemed a little confused,

"I think so, why? Whats so funny?" She then smiled a little, "Oh, Arche, you feel emba-.." Arche sighed even louder. When the laughter subsided, Arche's stomach growled, loudly. Mint smiled,

"I suppose we'd better eat..." Arche looked around,

"Yeah! I'm starving! And I'm not surprised! After what me and poor Suzu-chan had to go through to get here-!" Cless, Mint and Chester looked completely confused. Her stomach grumbled again,

"Aww...not now! I'm starving! Can't I eat first?" Mint sighed, and Cless laughed, "So, so, whats to eat, whats to eat?!" She asked eagerly,

"Uh..." Cless began,

"It doesn't look like they have any food, Arche-san." Suzu's perceptive skills at work yet again. Cless and Mint braced themselves for Arche's inevitable rant. Chester spoke before Arche could start,

"Well, I suppose I'll go catch a boar, considering this little pink thing is too hungry to do anything for herself..." He stood up, and Arche did as well,

"Oi!! You!! We havent seen each other in so long, and you're still acting like that?!"

"We saw you a month ago! 'sides, the peace and quiet was nice!" Arche folded her arms,

"Hmph, and to think I'd thought you would miss me!"

"You wish." They glared at each other, and as normal, Cless stood up,

"You two...Stop, we've just met up, why're we arguing?" Chester looked away, as Arche's eyes wobbled,

"You're right Cless! Hee hee! At least you know how to act, unlike certain sarcastic fox-look-a-likes!" Chester began walking toward the forest,

"Im not gonna waste my breath..."

"I'll catch a boar before you!" Arche shouted, bringing her broom into existence quickly, and hopping on. Cless and Mint sweat-dropped. Suzu smiled a little,

"Well I suppose I shall tell you how me and Arche-san got here..."

"As far as I can tell, an arrow is faster than magic. You have to sit around and conjor magic..."

"Shut up! A small quick fire ball will take them out!"

"How's a fireball gonna help us rebuild the village?"

"Whats that got to do with anything?!" The two carried on arguing, Arche on her broom a little above Chester, easily scaring off any prey in the vicinity. Chester was the first to notice,

"Look, shut up, we're scaring off the prey."

""Shut up"?! Dont tell me to shut up!"

"I still dunno why Im bothering to even waste breath on you." Arche went quiet, then smiled evily,

"Maybe 'cuz you secretly like me?"

"In your dreams." Arche blinked, 'He has no idea...' She giggled despite herself,

"W-What?!" His utterly confused face made her laugh all the more,

"Y-You..! Be q-!"

"Shhh!" She stopped suddenly, whipping round, and aiming a swift fireball into the bushes. There was a squeal, then silence,

"Ha!" She said triumphantly, swooping down to see what she'd killed. It was a baby boar. Chester raised an eyebrow,

"That would probaly only fill 1/100000 of your stomach."

"Huh?!" She turned on him,

"You heard me, a fully grown boar wouldnt even be enough for you!"

"I...Chester! Why're you being so mean?! I hate you!" "Oh well..." He went quiet, then shot an arrow quickly into the bushes. A very loud squeal was heard, and he dragged out a full grown boar,

"Hehe..." Arche felt annoyed with the small boar she was carrying, and through it onto the large dead boar's back,

"I really hate you!"

"Heh. The feeling is mutual, I assure you."

"Ah, they're back." Mint exclaimed, when Chester and Arche managed to get back, dragging dinner behind them. They prepared the boar,

"So, iz oly bin a manf?" Arche asked with her mouth full. Suzu smiled a little,

"I believe she is asking if it has only been a month." Cless nodded,

"It felt like it would be longer." Arche nodded, and swallowed,

"Yep! But here we are!" Everyone nodded, except for Chester, who had his side to them, eating, not seeming to be listening. Arche ignored him,

"So, Blue-boy tells me you guys are rebuilding Toltus!"

"It'll be called Miguel, wont it?" Suzu confirmed. Cless nodded,

"We'll make it a great town again!" Arche nodded eagerly,

"And me and Suzu are gonna help!" Cless smiled,

"Thats great! Thanks!"

"Well, its not as if we werent gonna help! So, when do we start?" Mint and Cless sweat-dropped,

"Um, Arche-san..." Mint began, "Haven't you looked around?"

"Huh?" Arche looked curious, then glanced round. She knew what a village in ruins looked like, but here...the roofs seemed to be fixed,

"Oh! You've already started!" Cless laughed,

"Yes! But your help would still be great!" Arche stood up,

"You think that would put me off? Oh no, the great magic master Arche is here to stay and help!" Mint laughed,

"I suppose sleep would be the ideal option?" Arche nodded, and was just about to lie down, when Suzu asked,

"Um...what will we be doing tomorrow?"

"Eh? Well..." Cless looked thoughtful,

"Would I be allowed to suggest something?" Suzu continued. Mint nodded,

"If we first made sure the houses are still sturdy, and repair what isnt, making sure to take out whatever can be salvaged in the houses, of course. Then we can patch the outside, and make it looks good. After, we should work on the inside of the houses, yes?" Cless blinked,

"Amazing, Suzu-chan..."

"Oh, not really, but thankyou." She looked around, still seeming unsure, "But can we really do it all by ourselves, is the question?" It was Chester's turn to speak now. He was grinning a little,

"Wow, you show all that perception, then show an Arche-type perception."

"You...!" Arche hissed. Obviously not wanting yet another fight, Cless began speaking hurriedly,

"We've gotten people from several cities and towns to help, of course..."

"Elwin and Nancy's decendants are one of them." Mint said, smiling, her title "Cupid" lingering in her mind,

"Cute!" Arche said, grinning

"Although, we did manage to change quite a few things by ourselves, apart from the roofs, the first week." Chester said,

"Hmph, I bet all you did was hunt for food, and said you were helping, whilst Cless and Mint-chan did all the work." Arche shot at him,

"You...! I am determined to rebuild this place...!" Once again, poor Cless had to step up,

"C-C'mon you guys, shouldn't we go to sleep?"

"Gladly!" Arche replied, turning her back to Chester,

"No complaints here!" He shot back, turning his back to her. Cless sat down, and sighed to himself,

"Poor you." Mint whispered to him, and they both laughed to themselves.

Eventually, everyone was asleep. Except Arche. Which was odd. But she just couldnt sleep, 'Its probaly all the excitement...' She sat up. A fly on her broom stick would probaly help. Quietly as she could, she got up, and called up her broom. She hopped onto it, and flew off quickly. She reached the forest in a few minutes and winded through the trees skillfully. She never got tired of this feeling, and doubted she would ever get tired of it. Eventually, she spotted a nice little tree, that had a branch stuck out, which was just right for a person to rest on. She did so. She found herself dozing off a few minutes later, until a familiar voice just had to interrupt,

"A pink monkey? Now Ive seen everything." Her eyes flew open, and she glared down at Chester,

"How'd you find me?"

"You were pretty loud when you left."

"Uh-huh, go away, I trying to sleep."

"Yeah?" He grabbed onto the branch and swung himself up, "This is my tree y'know." Arche narrowed her eyes,

"No tree belongs to anyone!" Chester scratched the back of his head,

"Well, fine, but this is still my place." he crouched on the branch in front of her, looking out over the forest.

"No point in reminiscing in front of me." She said, bored,

"Huh."

"Yeah..." There was silence. Chester was still staring at the forest,

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...This is annoying."

"...Yeah, it is." They looked at each other and smiled a little,

"So...how come this is your spot?"

"I used to come and sit up here whenever I felt really down, when I was a kid."

"Heh...I thought your training conforted you?"

"Not always, I guess." There was silence again. Chester dropped to the ground, and leant against the trunk,

"Look..." He began, clearly unsure of how to finish his sentence,

"What?"

"Im...I...Im sor..." Arche had to really think before she realised what he was trying to say. She immmediately got onto her broom and flew down to him,

"Did you just try to apologise?!"

"W-Whats wrong with that?!" He demanded. Arche smiled evily,

"Its. Cute. (L)" Chester looked shocked,

"Shut up..."

"But why would you apologise?" It was odd, she added to herself,

"Well...when you got here...I was so shocked. I hadn't expected to see you this soon."

"But you were so mean..."

"Well its not like you've never been like that."

"Hmph. But still, you apologising..." Once again, there was silence.

"I...I thought about you. A lot. I know I told you that we'd meet again for sure, but even when I said that, apart of me..." Arche blinked,

"Ha...and to think those words reassured me..."

"Hey, it did seem pretty unlikely!"

"Chester, Chester...Unsure...Thats new..." She said to herself innocently,

"You..!!" She giggled, then said,

"I...I missed you a lot too...y'know..." They both went red and silence fell over them, yet again.

Eventually, Arche smiled,

"Y-Y'know, I had no one to be mean to!"

"You..." He grinned a little,

"But still...I dont see why you had to be so mean..."

"Well, its not like I was gonna show you openly that I was affected!"

"Ohh...then what are you doing now...?"

"Hmph. Whatever. I wasn't even that badly affected." He turned, and began walking back to the others, "Well, better be heading back."

"Who says Im heading back?" Arche asked stubbornly. He looked back at her,

"Are you sleeping here all night then?"

"So what if I am?"

"Ugh...fine..." He walked back toward the tree trunk, and sat down. She looked down at him surprised,

"What're you doing?"

"Im not leaving you here by yourself, y'know." She went red. He blinked, then narrowed his eyes, blushing, "I dont mean anything by that, but monsters do still roam about here, and..!" She sighed,

"Well what about you down there? Baaaaaka, you're even more open to an attack." She pouted, not looking at him, as he tried to find a comeback. Eventually she sighed,

"Fine, we'll go back..." He stood up, and they began walking back toward the future Miguel together,

"You owe me." She declared to him,

"W-What?! Why do I owe you?! You've done nothing for me!"

"Im heading back, so you dont get attacked!"

"Well you're the one who came here in the first place!"

"Who said you had to follow me?! Stalker!"

"Whose a stalker..!?"

And so, the argument continued, but the short yet tender moment they'd shared would remain the biggest impact on them.

/

Um...Yeah, first attempt? xD; So, I wanna know if y'all would consider that in-character. I love this pairing~ I'll defnitely be writing more, but still, I wanna make sure this is in-character, and any other pointers you can give me (Creative criticism here~ ). I realise I'm not that great a writer, so don't lecture me on that ^^; I just hope I'll improve~


	2. Confusing thoughts

Set after...uh...prolly the PSX version, with some references to the Apple Gumi thing. ^^ I've also got it so that the Lower Morlia mines were discovered around now. Yeah... -sweatdrop- And it's focusing on Chester's denial-ish sorta thoughts of Arche XD

/

There were several taps at Chester's door, then a frustrated moan,

"What...?" Chester muttered, walking over to the door. He'd just been dozing on his bed, when he was interrupted, 'I'm really tired! Who wants to annoy me at this time of night?' He opened the door quickly,

"What is i-?" Arche fell and lay over the door threshold, "A-Arche?!" Chester took a step back, then crouched down, "What the hell...?" "Ow..." she muttered, "Idiot...help me out..." He blinked,

"Arche? Arche?!" Awkwardly, he picked her up, and got her to lean on his shoulder, supporting her, "What have you been doing?!" He asked, frustrated, dragging her upstairs, over to his room, and sitting her on his bed. Now she was in the small light of the candle, he could see she was covered with scratches and bruises, some bleeding. There was one particularly deep one, which looked to him like it went right to the marrow of the back of her left arm! "What are all these?!" She groaned a little, and fell back onto the bed. It was starting to worry him now, but there was nothing he could do. He'd have to get Mint. He sprinted over to her house as quickly as he could. It had been two years since Miguel had been restored. Chester still found it slightly odd to be running past the restored houses. Once he reached Mint's house, he rapidly knocked on the door,

"Mint! I need your help!" A light flickered, and shuffling was heard. Mint hurriedly opened the door,

"Chester-san! Whats wrong...?"

"It's Arche! She turned up at my door and collapsed! She seems pretty badly injured..." Mint nodded, and they rushed back toward his house.

"Stupid...monsters..." Arche muttered, rolling over. Mint had done her best to help Arche, and she seemed to be a bit better. The bleeding had stopped, Arche had several bandages, and Mint had stayed for several hours,

"There isn't much more I can do, Chester-san. If anything happens though, please promise to bring me over right away!" Chester nodded. Mint looked back at Arche,

"Um...would it be alright to leave her here...?" Chester glanced round,

"Yeah. She can't go anywhere else in that state, huh?" Mint nodded,

"I'll see you tomorrow, Chester-san." She nodded at him, and left. Chester leant against the wall opposite of his bed, and stared at Arche, 'Idiot...what was she thinking?' Arche muttered something incoherant, and rolled over onto her side. Chester sighed, then realised he had nowhere to sleep. He didn't want to have to sleep on the floor, but he wasn't going to share a bed with her! He glanced around, 'It's my house...why should I sleep on the floor...?' He knew Mint would be annoyed if she found Arche had slept on the floor. He sighed, then an evil though crossed his mind, 'If I did lie next to her...her reaction if she found out...' Although it was normally Arche who annoyed him, neither were in it for the other's reaction, 'Or are we...?' He shook his head. They really didn't get on,

"I'm not sleeping on the floor." And with that, he crossed the room, to his bed, lay down, his back to Arche. Although he had a single bed, it wasn't really small, so there was just enough space, though he felt a little cramped, "Troublesome..." he muttered. He lay there for a few minutes, trying to get to sleep. He felt a little embarassed, 'Why?! She's just an annoying little...!' She sighed, and muttered again in her sleep. He rolled over, and propped himself up onto his elbow, looking at her,

"This girl..." All they ever did was argue. Well, she said something to provoke him. And he really hated it. He still couldn't believe the words he'd half-admitted in Arlee;

_"Ever since I laid eyes on you..._ _"_

And her reaction...! Like she'd read something...romantic into it. Like he'd really meant it that way! ...Or had he? He looked intently at her. He remembered the odd feeling of rejection when she called him weak. He'd been so happy to see Cless again, Mint and Klarth had looked weird to him, and then there was that odd pink-girl. There was something about her...! 'What am I thinking!?' He cut across the wondering thoughts sharply, 'I'm thinking way too deeply into this! Anyway, even if the impossible scenario of me liking her was true, theres no way she'd ever feel the same!' They were opposites. Complete opposites. They argued nearly all the time, and that was how it should be. But there were odd moments, when the electricity between them felt...different. Or maybe it'd always felt like that...? He rested his head back on the pillow, 'Thats it! I've gotta stop thinking so much, and sleep..!' He was starting to feel drowsy anyway, and was asleep a few minutes later.

Chester was dimly aware of having his arm around someone when he woke up. It wasn't a feeling he could object to, and simply dismissed it as a dream.

"Chester!!"

"Uh..."

"Oi, Chester!!"

"What..."

"Get off, you pervert!!" Chester opened his eyes slowly, then blinked,

"Huh?!" Arche was glaring up at him, and he noticed his right arm was around her waist, "What the...!?" He took it off immediately, and Arche hit him on the head,

"You pervert! Pulling that kinda stunt...! I could never get married now!" She sat up, as did he, rubbing the top of his head,

"You make it sound like I did something!" He argued back, "Geez, I didn't know...!"

"Perv! You were probaly staring at me all night!"

"You think too highly of yourself! Theres nothing to perv on anyway!" This statement resulted in a small bag of his being thrown at him, which he just managed to dodge,

"You're crazy! Jeez, so violent..." She folded her arms and pouted,

"That was mean of you to say!"

"Well, you're the one shouting at me in the first place for being a pervert, as you claim."

"Ugh, whatever! You're mean AND a pervert! I'm going!" Chester assumed she was better, having that amount of energy to get so annoyed with him. He watched her walk toward the stairs, and he glanced at the window. There was a faint light shining through. It must be early morning,

"Agh...uh..." He heard a small thump, and saw Arche had collapsed just before the stairs, "A-Arche!" He hurried over to the stairs, and crouched by her,

"You...stupid...agh...get away from me..." She managed to mutter resentfully at him, trying to get herself up,

"Didn't you know?! You...!" He began, then noticed one of her wounds had opened up, "...idiot..." Blood dripped onto the floor, and Arche shuddered very slightly,

"I...don't remember much..." She whispered, as Chester helped her up again, and supported her back toward the bed, "Just...monsters..." A thought occured to Chester,

"Monsters?! Nearby?!" He sat her on the bed, and she shrugged slightly, for fear of aggravating another wound. He sighed,

"Ok, look, just get some rest."

"Not if I have to wake up to find a perv next to me..." She murmered,

"You..." She lay back onto the bed. He blinked, "So you don't care if a PERV sleeps next to you...?" He asked sarcastically,

"Shut up...idiot..." She muttered quietly.

"Really, you...Look, I'll get you something for that wound."

He knew he should've called Mint, but Arche didn't seem terrible. Only, she didn't have a lot of energy. Chester began to wonder, 'Why...would I put my arm round her...?' He came back, and wrapped the bandage around her newly opened wound, 'She's none of the things I'd ever liked in a girl...' He snorted a little, as, 'I doubt I'm her type either.' crossed his mind. He shook his head,

"I-It's not like I care...!" He muttered, sounding almost resentful. He stood up, and went down to the small kitchen,

"But...ah...why did I say what I said at Arlee? She probaly read something into it, and thinks...I dunno, I like her or something...But I definitely don't!" He said the last part loudly, like he was trying to convince himself,'Still, there have been times...' Hadn't he already gone over this? He didn't like like Arche. She was an annoying, noisy pink-shrew, who disliked him as much as he disliked her. Satisfied with this thought, he went back to bed, now feeling annoyed with Arche. When he got there, he found her sitting up, "Hmph, noisy things can't sleep, huh?"

"Shut up, jeez, you're so annoying..."

"Oh, and you're not?"

"What is your problem?"

"I've always got a problem with you."

"Thanks."

"No problem." They glared at each other for a bit, until Arche's wound set off again,

"Dammit..." She muttered, lying down, "...I asked you the same question in Arlee, huh?" She managed a feeble giggle. He raised an eyebrow, wanting to conceal his alarm, 'Oh great, why that now...?' She sat up again, and looked at him,

"I'm starting to remember what happened...Well..." She leant forward toward him a little, "Thanks for helping me, Chester..." She said it so innocently, Chester felt confused. And it didn't help that he was blushing a little,

"What the...hells with you...?" He muttered. Arche's innocent expression turned to an evil smile, and she leant back,

"Aw, you like me or something?"

"W-What?! No way! I'd never like you! You're just an annoying, impossible, little-!" She giggled a little,

"Jeez, you sound like you're denying something! Hmph! I'd never like you either! Don't worry about that! Fox-eyed jerk!"

"Good! We're agreed then!" She nodded determinedly, as he muttered, "Stupid little pink monkey..." She immediately began glaring at him,

"I heard that! And...! Agh..." She coughed, and lay back. He sighed,

"Don't hope I'm gonna get all worried now..." But as much as he hated it, he was. She coughed again,

"I don't care..." He sighed,

"...What happened...?" She managed to sit up,

"Well, I was flying along happily, and these little brats said to me, "Hey, since you're a witch, we bet you can go all the way into the Lower Morlia mines, and come out unscathed!" When I said no way, they started calling me "weak" and "chicken" and stuff. So, I went in..." Chester looked at her in alarm,

"Wha?! Why would you let a bunch of brats goad you like that...?!" She giggled, and gave him a side-long glance,

"I'm kidding. Theres no way I'd be that dumb, I'm not you."

"Ahaha, yeah, funny." He muttered loudly, "I wouldn't be surprised if that actually happened." She sighed,

"Well, what actually happened was...I thought to myself, if I'm the eternal witch, I wonder how far I could get in the Lower Morlia mines. I got kinda far, but I ran out of healing items pretty quickly and...this is the result."

"That was your own fault then." He told her bluntly,

"Geez, you're so kind!" She looked away, "Now I think about it, it was a kinda dumb thing to do..." She muttered resentfully. He smirked at her,

"And you always make yourself out to be so strong..."

"T-Then _you_ go down there, and see how well you do! Go on!" She told him, angrily,

"Sorry, I'm not that dumb." He replied, still smirking,

"Hmph! I'm really hurt! And all you can do is be mean to me! I hate you..." She muttered sulkily. He sighed,

"Yeah, well...you're the one who said...oh whatever...uh...do you need something?" She blinked at him,

"Well...actually, I feel hungry!" He couldn't help but laugh,

"What a surprise. I guess Ive got some leftovers from yesterday..." He would've told her to get them himself, but he wasn't that stubborn, 'I still don't like-like her, or anything!' He told himself again.

He brought her up some food,

"Here." He said, passing her a plate of a couple of sandwiches. She ate them eagerly,

"Jeez.." He muttered, sitting down next to her and waiting for her to finish. Once she had, she looked at him,

"Well...I guess I've really gotta say thanks, huh? Though it's certainly not for you "trying to console me"." He looked away from her,

"It doesn't matter..." They both went quiet now, unsure of what to say,

"Ow..." Arche muttered, lying back. Chester turned to her,

"Hey, Arche..." But she'd already fallen asleep. He scolded himself, 'What the? What were you about to say anyway?!' He looked at her content, sleeping face for a little while longer. He smiled,

"She's so..." He wasn't sure how he was going to end that sentence, and he stood up. He wasn't going to get any sleep. He wasn't sure what to do. He went for a walk.

'Maybe...it'd be ok to think I kinda like her. Not that anyone would ever know! Hell no! No, infact, I don't like her! Ok, I kinda do, but...Oh forget it!' Resentfully, after getting nowhere during his walk, he went back to the house, where Arche was awake, and demanding where he'd gone,

"None of your buisness." He told her cooly,

"Uh-huh, what if I had died whilst you were out?!"

"Oh, sure, you were gonna be dead within ten minutes of me being gone; because your injuries are just that bad right now."

"Stupid sarcastic fox-faced jerk! Isn't Mint gonna be here soon?"

"I hope she hurries up, I don't know how much more of this annoying little girl I can take." He muttered loudly, still ignoring the thoughts which meant the opposite, going about in his head.

/

Uh, yeah, not much for them together, as I said, its more about Chester. Hope it was in-character and all that :D


End file.
